Samurai of Kiccigiorgi
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: An alternate version of SMT IV where Issachar was accepted as a Samurai along with Flynn. Things will play out a bit different and not just because New Game Plus elements are around.
1. The Rite

At Aquila Statue Plaza. . .

"Those who have come for the Gauntlet Rite, form up here. You must abide until your turn." a Samurai running the Rite said.

As Flynn and Issachar got in line, various youths were called on and underwent the Rite. "Those who fail must leave at once." the Samurai said.

Many had failed and left. Eventually it was Issachar's turn and then when a Gauntlet was placed on his left arm, a metal cover retreated to reveal a black screen and it immediately lit up for him. A monk then said, "O God Almighty. . . If this young man in my sight is to receive the gift of becoming a Samurai, please bestow Your light upon this mystic gauntlet. Now young man, touch the gauntlet." Issachar touched the single icon that appeared on the screen of the gauntlet and it immediately engaged.

"The mystic script has appeared on the gauntlet." the monk said and after a few seconds he proudly said, "This gauntlet as accepted this man as its owner!"

"Ahh, the birth of a new Samurai." an onlooking Samurai said.

"Congratulations, young man. You are now a Samurai. Sir Hope, please show him to the residence hall." the monk said only to receive a question that Issachar could not hear. ". . . I am sorry? Do you not understand that I am here on Abbot Hugo's behalf?"

"There is no need to cross. I have heard you. Follow me." Hope, a Samurai with brown hair said. Issachar followed Hope out of the Plaza and then Flynn underwent the Gauntlet Rite and was accepted as a Samurai. Another Samurai then guided Flynn out of the Plaza and into a room where Issachar and Hope were waiting.

"Is there any reason why you brought him here?" Hope asked the other Samurai, Flynn clearly understanding that he was the one being talked about.

"Sir." Issachar spoke up.

"What is it, Prentice?" he asked.

"Truth be told, but Flynn and I both hail from the village of Kiccigiorgi."

"I see. It is rare for more than one person from a village to be accepted as a Samurai and as a rule, should this be found out, they both share a room unless they are of opposite genders. Anyways, I am Hope, head of the Samurai. From today on, you both will dwell in this room. As a member of our band, you will work on the behalf of this kingdom alongside the rest of us Samurai. Though you both were just inducted, your practical training will begin tomorrow morning. I suggest that you rest early tonight to recover from your journey. You both will get more details tomorrow."

At that point, Issachar noticed a large trunk near Flynn's bed and said, "You have any idea who that trunk belongs to?"

"Somewhat. Hope said that the contents of the trunk are for me and a similar one for you should come tomorrow morning." he replied before going to sleep.

Sighing, Issachar decided to go to bed early as well.

**A/N: The M rating is here because of later chapters and the fact that SMT IV is rated M.**


	2. Practical Training 1

The next morning, Issachar got up and saw another young man inside the room that he and Flynn were living in. Flynn slowly got up and noticed the young man as well and was somewhat surprised.

"Oh, were you still asleep? Don't mind me barging in." he said.

"Judging by the way you're dressed, I have to assume that you're one of our own." Issachar said.

"Hah, you got that right. I'm a bona fide Samurai. I became one yesterday, just as you two did, heh." the young man replied.

"Okay, do you have a name so that I don't forget?"

"My name's Walter. I heard that you two came from the Casualries just like I did. That's why I came to introduce myself. It's good to meet you, Flynn, Issachar." Walter said to both prentices.

"Any idea on how you came about our names?" Flynn asked.

"It's customary for any new prentice Samurai to be told about any others that were also accepted. By the by. . . have we met somewhere before?"

"What?"

"No, of course we haven't. That was only a dream. . . I'm imagining things. Pay me no mind. You're heading to the practical training too, right?"

"Of course we are." Issachar and Flynn said in unison.

"I'll go on ahead then, and I'll see you at the entrance to Naraku. By the way, Commander Hope said for both of you to wear the special equipment in those trunks instead of your regular uniforms." Walter said as he pointed to the trunk near Flynn's bed and a new trunk that had appeared right next to Issachar's before he left.

Looking inside his trunk, Flynn pulled out a mysterious suit and said, "This thing feels familiar, as if I've worn it before. . . which is impossible since I was a Casualry until now."

Issachar also got a mysterious suit similar to Flynn's when he checked his trunk and the two changed into their respective mysterious suits before heading to the Naraku Entranceway. Once there, there were five other Samurai recruits that had gathered, including Walter.

"What's this I see? Are you two prentice Samurai as well?" a haughty-looking recruit asked.

"Yes, but look who's talking. . . Come to that, who are you?" Walter asked the haughty-looking prentice, clearly annoyed.

"I am Navarre! NAVARRE! This marks the third time I've said as much! Let's see. . . Walter, I presume? You three are our last arrivals. It seems Casualries tend to be dawdlers. I find this cause for some concern. Don't you think so, Jonathan?" The haughty-looking prentice said.

Jonathan then said, "Navarre, I believe that's enough. We're all prentices here, after all."

"You're going to give those two a bad impression of us Luxurors." a young lady prentice said.

"That's right, Navarre. You need to keep yer trap shut when you can't say somethin' nice." a second young lady prentice said in a thick accent that neither Flynn nor Issachar couldn't comprehend.

"What!? That's rather cutting of you, isn't it, Isabeau and Kelsey!?"

"Huh. You may be Luxurors, but I think we'll get along fine." Walter said to the female prentices.

"I don't know about that. . . You've been quiet, though." Isabeau said to Flynn.

"Hey there." Kelsey said to Issachar cheerfully.

"Hello there, Kelsey." Issachar said meekly before continuing, "I'm Issachar."

"My name is Isabeau. What's yours?" Isabeau asked Flynn.

Flynn remained silent and then Isabeau said to Navarre, "I told you, Navarre. Thanks to you, we've gotten off on the wrong foot with this guy."

"Wha. . . Hrrgh. . ." Navarre began but then Issachar said, "Stay, Flynn. . . Let me speak for him." and then he introduced Flynn to the others.

"Hm. . . ? Flynn. . . ? That's the name from my dream. . . sorry, never mind me. Interesting. . . I am Jonathan. I look forward to working alongside you, my fellow prentice." Jonathan said.

"Hi there, Flynn!" Kelsey cheerfully said to him and then put on a cute smile.

". . . So you're all here, then?" Hope said as he arrived.

"A-Ah, the Commander's here. . ." Navarre panicked.

"You seven are the successful candidates from this year's Gauntlet Rite."

"Seven. . . ? People came from all over the Kingdom and only seven were chosen? Did the Lord personally have a hand in this?" Issachar asked.

"I share your suspicion, Issachar. Seven is a much bigger crop than usual!" Navarre said.

"Cut the chitchat, Navarre." Commander Hope said sternly.

"What!? I was hardly the only-!" but Hope cut him off and said, "We will now begin your practical training. Henceforth, you will all be making forays into Naraku."

"Naraku. . . ? If I recall correctly, that is reportedly the place where demons. . ." Jonathan said but then Walter asked, "Demons?"

"You're Jonathan, yes? You seem very well-informed." Hope said to Jonathan.

"My father never would reveal to me the Samurai's true mission. . . So it involves vanquishing demons. . ."

"Today, you will enter Naraku and receive basic Samurai training as you battle demons. You'll be given a small stipend to prepare yourselves, as well as a few common supplies." Hope said as he gave each of the prentices 300 Macca and five Healing Waters before continuing, "There are shops here in the square that handle what you'll need. Each of you will enter Naraku as soon as you're ready. I'll be in touch by and by with the details of the exercise. You're all dismissed. Go and make yourselves ready for training."

As the prentices dispersed to get ready, Flynn and Issachar asked Hope about their suits and he said that they were mystical suits of armor called Demonicas that were entrusted to them by an entity named 'M' and that M was busy on a mission.

When Flynn and Issachar got to the Naraku Entranceway, a Samurai on duty said, "You've come, newly chosen ones. Past here is Naraku, the cavern of evil where the demons from the fables you've heard exist in the flesh. Have you come fully prepared, with weapons, armor, and supplies at the ready. . . ?"

"We're prepared." Issachar and Flynn said in unison.

"Then go and face the training exercises. And try not to be slain."

Once inside Naraku, they both felt that the atmosphere is unlike any other they've felt before. Heading down the stairs and towards a door, Flynn and Issachar's Gauntlets suddenly began to emit a light and then something appeared on their Gauntlet's LCD monitor. It was a female figure that said, "Hello, human. I'm Burroughs, a navigational AI. I've acknowledged you as my user. It's good to meet you." the figures said to Flynn and Issachar.

Hope suddenly appeared on the monitor as the word 'LIVE' appeared in the top right corner of the monitor and he said, "This is Hope speaking. I'm scrying on all your positions through Burroughs. I see you're all in Naraku now. Let me explain your first training exercise. You must begin the basics of combats through battle with demons. Fighting demons is a necessary skill for Samurai. Your task is to defeat a demon inside Naraku. Any demons will do. Burroughs, the sprite who dwells in that Gauntlet, will support you. That is all for now. You should commence your training at once." Hope then cut the transmission.

Flynn decided to skip through the tutorials while Issachar went through it all and afterwards checked their equipment and saw that they both wielded Sophia's Sword as their melee weapons and that they had something called a 'gun' equipped as well as something called 'bullets' that were used in the gun. Both of them had Shinno Rounds equipped, but Flynn had a Peacemaker while Issachar just had a simplistic Bruce Gun. They both also had Sturdy Earrings as their Accessories.

While Issachar only had the five Healing Waters that he got from the Commander as well as the 300 Macca, Flynn, was loaded with 543,000 Macca and had fifteen Healing Waters, five Medicines, forty-nine Life Stones, three Holy Fruits, three Beads, five Bead Chains, fourteen Chakra Drops, ten Chakra Pots, a Chakra Elixir, four Great Chakras, ten Soma Drops, three Somas, a Bead of Life, five Revival Leaves, five Revival Beads, six Balms of Rising, thirty-nine Patra Stones, twenty Me Patra Stones, twenty-five Detox Solutions, nine Dis-Poisons, ten Amrita Sodas, five Amrita Showers; eight Maragi Stones, Zanma Stones and Agilao Stones; nine Mabufu, Bufula Stones, Mamudo Stones, Megido Stones and Needle Orbs; seven Mazio Stones, ten Zionga, Mazan and Mahama Stones; eight Megidola Stones, eleven Knockout Gasses; ten Poison Gasses and Nerve Gasses; seven Attack Mirrors and Magic Mirrors, seventeen Dekunda Stones and Tetraja Stones, sixteen Dekaja Stones, a Summon Stone, a Heavy Grimoire, and a Gold Death Mask along with three Expanse Meats, two Heavenly Steaks, and twenty-three A5 Demoloins.

* * *

**A/N: well, we have an original character here along with her battle strats and the return of Charm. In this story Charm only affects enemies and Charmed enemies will always be successfully recruited when scouted with the obvious exception of Hordes and bosses. Issachar's battle strats are for next chapter.**

Kelsey

Description: a female prentice Samurai and one of the only two women among the prentice Samurai, she is cheerful and enjoys the companionship of both Luxurors and Casualries.

In combat: Kelsey utilizes both Hama and Mudo skills along with Ailments. Later on, she gets support skills.

Poisma: poisons one enemy. Level 1-20

Poison Breath: poisons all enemies. Level 21-50

Dormina: puts one enemy to sleep. Level 1-20

Lullaby: puts all enemies to sleep. Level 21-50

Shibaboo: binds one enemy. Level 1-20

Bind Voice: binds all enemies. Level 21-50

Cough: sickens one enemy. Level 1-20

Pandemic Bomb: sickens all enemies. Level 21-50

Pulinpa: panics one enemy. Level 1-20

Panic Voice: panics all enemies. Level 21-50

Marin Karin: charms one enemy. Level 1-20

Allure: charms all enemies. Level 21-50

Shivering Taboo: 70% chance of inflicting Poison, Charm, Panic, Sickness, Bind and Sleep on all enemies. Level 51-99

Silent Prayer: negates all -kaja and-nda effects universally. Level 51-99

Death's Door: reduce HP of all Sick enemies to one. Level 51-99

Tetrakarn: repels Physical and Gun attacks for one turn on all allies. Level 51-99

Makarakarn: repels Magical attacks except ailment or Almighty for one turn on all allies. Level 51-99

Hama: Light-based instant kill on one enemy. Level 1-50

Mudo: Dark-based instant kill on one enemy. Level 1-50

Hamaon: Light based instant kill with high success on one enemy. Level 51-99

Mudoon: Dark-based instant kill with high success on one enemy. Level 51-99


	3. Practical Training 2

Heading through the door, and then scanning the area, Flynn and Issachar were then told by Burroughs, "Be careful, Master. I'm detecting a demon nearby. Master Hope mentioned an important detail of this training exercise. I'll register this as a quest to 'Defeat a Demon.' In any case, good luck."

The two immediately entered two separate battles, both of which had a Lham Dearg and a Slime.

"A human. . . A human is here! You never learn. You were a fool to venture into our nest of evil. I hope you are prepared to die at the hands of a demon!" the Lham Deargs yelled at their opponents before hitting Flynn and Issachar with a normal attack and then the Slimes did the same. The prentices first hit the Slimes and killed them with a single sword blow and then used their guns to kill the Lham Deargs. Flynn and Issachar immediately leveled up and Burroughs said, "Sorry to butt in, but I have some good news for you, Masters Flynn and Issachar." The two prentices decided to go through the tutorial on leveling and while Flynn allocated his five new stat points into Magic, Issachar pumped his Agility.

"That was so impressive that I would swear it wasn't your first battle. You're hot stuff, Masters Flynn and Issachar. I also have good news for you. You've earned some App Points." Burroughs continued.

Hope came back and said, "This is Hope speaking. Flynn, Issachar, you finished your tasks, I see. Well done, surviving that."

Burroughs congratulated the two prentices on completing 'Defeat a Demon' and both got 150 Macca for doing so. Hope continued, "But it's too early to celebrate now. I have the details of your next quest. You must learn the basics of communing with demons. A Samurai must know more than combat. At times, he must treaty with demons to recruit them to his side and strengthen his forces. You must acquire demon allies. The types of demons don't matter. That's all for now. Get back to your training." before cutting the transmission.

"I'll register that as a new quest on the list." Burroughs said before registering the second training exercise as a quest.

"I guess this is where we part ways for now, Flynn. I think we're competing against each other in the next exercise." Issachar said before he left Flynn alone in Naraku.

Continuing on his own, Flynn got lucky when he recruited a Napaea and ended up with a Lham Dearg as well. He recruited a Centaur beforehand, which meant that the final training exercise was coming up.

Hope came back again and said, "This is Hope speaking. So, you've completed the next quest. A decent effort so far. But it's too early to celebrate now. I have the details of your next quest. This will be your final training exercise. You must learn the basics of exploring labyrinths. A solid grasp of your surroundings is necessary for a Samurai. I have hidden a certain item of value somewhere in Naraku. Your task is to find and retrieve it. Moreover, for this exercise, you will all be competing against each other. As soon as one of you acquires the item of value, the exercise will end. That is all." before the transmission cut again.

Flynn made his way down to the Second Stratum of Naraku and after facing down a Disaster Horde obtained the item of value. "Look, master. You've found something interesting."

"All prentices, this is Hope speaking. Your training session has come to an end." Hope said as he made a live transmission.

Jonathan commented that someone beat him to the finish line and then Walter mentioned that he had gotten close as well. "Return to Aquila Plaza at once." Hope said before cutting the transmission.

* * *

**Here's where Flynn stands right now due to having gotten a 'Overpowered Life' restart.**

Flynn

Level: 4

Skills: Trisagion, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Deadly Wind, Great Logos, Debilitate, Salvation, Concentrate. (Concentrate, Debilitate, and Salvation are at +3 whisper while everything else is at +8 whisper.)

Strength: 189

Dexterity: 115

Magic: 420

Agility: 142

Luck: 135

**And here's Issachar's combat strats and abilities. Uniquely for guest star party members, three of Issachar's skills are obtained by defeating certain bosses instead of leveling up.**

Issachar's battle strats: Issachar primarily uses debuffs and later on gets Almighty skills.

Tarunda: lowers the attack of all enemies by one stage. Level 1-25

Rakunda: lowers the defense of all enemies by one stage. Level 1-25

Sukunda: lowers the agility of all enemies by one stage. Level 1-25

War Cry: lowers the attack and defense of all enemies by one stage. Level 26-50

Fog Breath: lowers the attack and agility of all enemies by one stage. Level 26-50

Acid Breath: lowers the defense and agility of all enemies by one stage. Level 26-74

Debilitate: lowers the attack, defense, and agility of all enemies by one stage. Level 51-99

Luster Candy: raises the attack, defense and agility of all allies by one stage. Level 51-99

Antichthon: deals severe Almighty damage to all enemies and lowers their attack, defense, and agility by one stage. Level 75-99

Megido: deals light Almighty damage to all enemies. Level 10-30

Megidola: deals medium Almighty damage to all enemies. Level 31-50

Megidolaon: deals heavy Almighty damage to all enemies. Level 51-70

Great Logos: deals severe Almighty damage to all enemies. Level 71-99

Subarashī Ame no Murakumo: deals heavy Almighty damage to all enemies and lowers their attack by one stage. Learned by defeating Yamato Takeru.

Failure To Resist: deals heavy Almighty damage to all enemies and lowers their defense by one stage. Learned by defeating Merkabah.

Great Chariot: deals heavy Almighty damage to all enemies and lowers their agility by one stage. Learned by defeating Merkabah.


	4. Interlude 1: Rooftop

Flynn made his way back up to the Floor of Fame and then returned to Aquila Plaza. Once there, Hope said to all of the prentices, "So. . . you all came back alive."

Jonathan asked, "Commander, shall I assume that your order to return means someone has completed the request?"

"Regardless of what you are no doubt thinking, I was not the victor." Navarre said.

Walter looked annoyed and then Hope said, "First place was Flynn."

"Oho!" Walter said cheerfully.

"You did a great job, Flynn." Issachar said.

"I'll be needing that ring back, Flynn." Hope said as Flynn gave the Woman's Ring to the commander before he continued, "It seems you've got the makings of a real samurai."

"Hm, it seems you have hidden reserves. I underestimated you." Isabeau said.

"Alright then, today's training is over. Make sure that you all get enough rest. Dismissed." Hope said before he left. When he did, Navarre said to Flynn, "You there, Flynn. I'll deign to congratulate you, but I'd warn against getting a swelled head over this."

"Navarre, I know you're disappointed, but let's not go casting false aspersions." Jonathan said.

"Indeed not. . . a Casualry isn't worth the headache."

"Pardon!?" Walter said abruptly.

"I won't soon forget today's humiliation." Now, if you'll all excuse me." Navarre said before he left.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Walter asked.

"Let's just say that Navarre doesn't take losing very well." Kelsey said suddenly, having remained silent the whole time.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go up to the castle rooftop for a change of pace? The wind is quite bracing there." Jonathan said.

"Ah, now there's an idea, Jonathan! I'd been meaning to take in the view." Walter said.

"It would be quite the experience for me as well." Issachar said.

"Sorry, but I'll be retiring to my room." Isabeau said before leaving.

"What a priss. I'd wager she could don an iron helmet and you wouldn't notice the difference."

"Um, do you not realize that I am also here?" Kelsey said in a clearly annoyed tone before it went back to being cheerful when she said, "I'll accompany you guys up to the rooftop though."

"Why don't you come too, Flynn? The rooftop view of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado is breathtaking. Let me know when you feel up for it. I'll be waiting here." Jonathan said.

"Let's all go together. I'll be fighting in Naraku until Flynn feels up for it." Walter said before he left.

"What do you say, Kelsey?" Issachar asked the female prentice as she combed her raven black hair.

"I've decided to stick with you, so wherever you go, I will go."she said cheerfully.

"I was planning to train in Naraku. As Samurai, we can't afford to look weak." Issachar said.

"In that case, let's go!" she said before dragging Issachar with her into Naraku.

Flynn went to the Blacksmith and got acquainted with Q before selling the Gold Death Mask and the Summon Stone. He then went to the meeting spot where Jonathan was waiting.

"Hello there, Flynn. Do you feel like going to the rooftop now?" Jonathan asked.

"Now is the time." Flynn said.

Issachar and Kelsey arrived along with Walter, who said, "I had a feeling you'd be game, Flynn. . . It appears I was right. We promised we'd all go together. There's no chance you're leaving me out of this!" Once on the roof, Walter was amazed at how much he could see.

"It's been a string of surprises lately. First, we were suddenly told we were Samurai. . . and then we're cast directly into battle with demons. I can scarcely catch my breath here." Walter said.

"I'm equally taken aback, I assure you. Demons? In our peaceful kingdom? I'd have scoffed at the notion. . . My father works at the Monastery, yet he never told me of such things." Jonathan said.

"Well, I'm glad to be chosen. I didn't want to carry on the family trade out in the countryside anyway. I don't mind doing battle with demons, if that's the job. It's good sport! I think this Samurai routine suits me."

"I too feel honored to have been chosen as a Samurai. A Samurai's duty is to protect this kingdom and its people. It's a worthy endeavor. I hope to carry out my duties as a Samurai as long as I live, that this peace might last forever."

"Ahh, it's so nice up here! The breeze does add to the atmosphere." Kelsey said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is quite nice up here." Issachar said.

"What about you, Flynn?" Walter asked Flynn.

"I don't know." Flynn said.

"Anyway. . . this view's amazing. It's as if the whole Eastern Kingdom of Mikado is floating on the clouds."

Flynn and the others enjoyed the view and when they got tired decided to return to their room.

**A/N: Yeah, the thing about Kelsey is that she somewhat resembles Yukiko Amagi when it comes to her appearance. She is otherwise completely unique, possessing a cheerful personality and is rather open about her feelings.**


	5. Challenge Ass

"Hoy, wake up. It's morning." Walter said to Flynn and Issachar.

As the two prentices from Kiccigiorgi awoke, Walter noticed an odd look on Flynn's face and said, "Hm? What is it? You're giving me the strangest look. . ."

"Good morning. We have a message from the Commander." Jonathan said as he came in before continuing, "He's asked for all prentices to report to K's tavern in Aquila Plaza. Walter and I shall meet you two there."

Walter and Jonathan left as suddenly as they came. Once inside K's tavern Walter said, "A tavern for Samurai, hm?"

"It's a sign that we're fully fledged Samurai now." Jonathan said.

"Ah, fresh faces. Are you this year's prentices?" a man with an eye-patch said.

"It's rather off-putting to have you treat me the same as these Casualries chosen so capriciously, Mr. K." Navarre said.

"If you keep up that petty sniping, I'll rip the hair from your pate, do you hear me?" Walter remarked at Navarre.

"That's enough, both of you. Honestly, some men never grow up." Isabeau said.

"By the by, where is the Commander?" Jonathan asked.

"I suspect that Mr. K is going to explain how the tavern works." Issachar said.

"You got that right, Issachar. Anyway, have a look at the blackboard inside." K said as he pointed at a blackboard that was inside the tavern.

Looking at the blackboard, Flynn and the others noticed a lot of requests on it. "Yes, that's the blackboard I wanted you to see." K said before continuing, "There are quests besides your official missions that get jotted down here. You can try your hand at these quests on your own time whenever you want. . . Everyone calls them Challenge Quests. Naturally, when you complete one, you'll get a reward from whoever posted it. Life gets dull quickly if all you do each day is head into Naraku and fight demons. That's why the masters have set up some fun for themselves. The rewards are nice, but your real prize is the praise and respect you earn from the other Samurai. So the masters have decided to let you prentices join in the Samurai fun as well. Try raising your Gauntlets to the blackboard."

Flynn and the other prentices raised their Gauntlets to the blackboard. Burroughs registered the quests on the board for each of them. Navarre then proposed that him, Walter, Issachar and Flynn try to complete the quests in the fastest amount of time. Walter took up the challenge eagerly and then Navarre and Walter both left the tavern. Flynn had discreetly picked up three Deep Green Mosses when inside Naraku during the training and delivered them before going inside to the Floor of Fame and shooting a Gryphon, killing it and allowing him to collect one of its talons. Once inside the First Stratum he killed another Gryphon and collected a talon before going down into the Second Stratum and killing the Orthrus instantly with a single Bufudyne. He then returned to the First Stratum and killed a third Gryphon with his Peacemaker and left for K's Tavern. Issachar was already there and he said, "Well, it seems that we all completed the quests, but where's Navarre?"

Kelsey, who had remained inside the tavern when Jonathan and Isabeau left to complete the quests, said, "I can only assume that he's gotten himself into something serious."

"Pardon you, the prentice. . ." a Samurai said to Flynn as he came in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw your outstanding performance in those Challenge Quests. And I have a favor to ask of a Samurai of your skill, Flynn. You see, Navarre has actually gone missing in Naraku. . . Would you please go find him? There is a catch, alas. You must do this as quietly as possible. Navarre is very proud of himself. Even should you rescue him safely, if such a stain on his reputation becomes public knowledge, he may go so far as to choose death over the humiliation it would bring. I must ask that you begin searching for Navarre at once in Naraku." he said.

"There is shady business going on inside Naraku as of late, so maybe we should accompany each other. You know, to find safety in numbers?" Issachar said.

"You're right, Issachar. And besides, Navarre can be such a headache whenever things go badly for him." Kelsey said.


	6. Domain Troubles

Kelsey and Issachar accompanied Flynn into Naraku, where at the Second Stratum Issachar said, "Something's off. Isabeau and Jonathan are unaware of what's going on."

"And I don't see Walter anywhere either. I swear that I'm going to kick Navarre's hindquarters so darn hard that he can't sit properly for a week once we're done!" Kelsey said.

Heading down into the Third Stratum, once the three prentices took a few steps from the stairs back up a hooded man emerged from the shadows and said, "Ah, the Casualry wretche- what the!? Kelsey!? I didn't expect you to be accompanying them!"

"Are you implying that you know our fellow prentice?" Flynn said.

"Nevertheless, I'll show you that there are limits that cannot be overcome by exerting oneself." the hooded man said before summoning two Nagas that first buffed themselves with Tarukaja before attacking.

"So you wanna throw demons at me? Have at you!" Flynn said as he used a Trisagion that killed a Naga and his demons followed up with their blows that killed the remaining one.

"It seems that the hooded man left while you were fending off those Nagas." Kelsey said.

"We may need to head deeper into the Stratum." Issachar noted.

After going through a door, they ran into Walter, who gave a pained gasp as he stood up.

"Oh, it's you, Flynn, Issachar, and Kelsey. Damn it to hell. . . I was caught off guard and well, you can see what it got me. And for this to happen while looking for that Navarre fop, no less! That makes it all the more galling. . . That hooded bastard will rue the day I find him!" Walter said before running deeper into the Stratum.

Upon reaching some odd substance that was on the floor in the Stratum, Issachar said, "Ugh, this is a poison zone! Take a few steps in that gunk and you'll take damage and risk getting poisoned."

"Flynn, you'll need to find another way around for us. Issachar can get through that stuff safely, but I can't." Kelsey said.

Flynn went through the poison zone alone and reached the other side, where he saw a door, a ledge and a passageway going elsewhere into Naraku. Flynn decided to check the ledge first and found a medicine up there before turning around and going through the door. On the other side of the door, a wormwood was blocking part of the wall and Flynn destroyed it, clearing the way to a crawl-space that he went through and saw Issachar and Kelsey.

"I managed to find a way around the poison zone. We'll have to crawl through the hole I went through earlier."

"I tried that and a Wormwood was blocking the way." Issachar said.

"I dealt with the Wormwood. Destroying its weak spot required me to circle around and head through the poison zone."

"Anyways, we can go head forward." Kelsey said.

Heading through the crawl-space again, Flynn and the other two prentices went to where Flynn was met by the ledge and passageway. Upon going through the passageway, the hooded man returned and said, "You're no different than that other man. Both of you are too ignorant to know when to back down. 'Tis that ignorance that marks you as Casualries born and bred Very well, I'll reinforce this lesson in regret with that most excellent teacher: Pain." before summoning a Wendigo.

Flynn shot the Wendigo and then let his demons attack it. Before the Wendigo unleashed a Mabufu that hit Flynn and his demons, Issachar unleashed a Sukunda on the demon and then Flynn shot the Wendigo again and then a whole horde of Nagas and more Wendigos appeared.

"Hahahaha, I'll make you grovel like the lowly worms you are!" The hooded man said haughtily.

"Hold it right there!" Someone called out.

"What!? Who's there!?"

"I do believe we arrived just in time. Are you all right, Flynn, Issachar, Kelsey?" Jonathan said as he emerged.

"We're here to assist you." Isabeau said as she also arrived before continuing, If you are going to use the strength of numbers to overwhelm us, then we shall counter with our own numbers."

Issachar switched out with Isabeau and then the hooded man said in disbelief, "But you're both Luxurors! Why!? Crush them, my minions!"

"Leave this to me." Flynn said before using a Megido Stone to completely destroy the horde.

"Impossible. . . how could you have bested my horde? Where did they find this year's prentices!?" The hooded man said.

"Prentices we may be, but we are Samurai nonetheless. Your folly was taking us so lightly." Isabeau said.

"Prentice or master, Casualry or Luxuror; it matters not to a truly committed Samurai. Surely you should understand as you too are among our number." Jonathan remarked.

"They know. . . this is it." The hooded man said in defeat.

"This is beyond the pale! I was supposed to show the Casualries preening around the place their proper station. Jonathan, Isabeau, if only you hadn't come to his aid. . . Why do you intervene on a Casualry's behalf when you are Luxurors!?"

"Because we abide by the code of the Samurai. Our way is to cast aside the tragedies that befall the people. And Flynn is our fellow, along with Kelsey and Issachar. That is all the reason we require." Jonathan said.

"You're a cowardly son of a bitch to take advantage of numbers and ambush Samurai that were once Casualries!" Kelsey yelled in anger.

"I gather you intended to prey on the weak, but you have badly miscalculated. Flynn completely destroyed your demons even if we hadn't arrived." Isabeau said.

"Huh? Jonathan? Isabeau? Kelsey?" Walter asked as he arrived.

"The hooded man's here too? What the devil's going on?"

Jonathan explained the situation to Walter and then after a bit of bantering with the hooded man he ran away and Jonathan, Walter, and Isabeau joined Flynn, Kelsey, and Issachar. The six prentices headed further into the Stratum and where the passage leading to the Fourth Stratum was supposed to be was a shining wall. Deciding to investigate it, the prentices entered a fleshy area with tendrils everywhere. After a bit of talking, Burroughs deduced that they were inside a demon's Domain. A bit of exploring revealed something suspicious: a young female child pushing a wheel with a stick. Walter initially thought it a Phantom, but it turned out real when he saw the child a second time.

"Ah, you've come" a voice said while the six prentices were looking through the Domain.

"Who's there!?" Walter asked.

A man in a strange chair appeared in front of the prentices and introduced himself as Stephen before commenting on their use of demons so efficiently. After a bit more talking Stephen retreated inside a small room behind him. After a bit more of exploring the Domain, Burroughs detected a strong demon behind a door. Heading inside, the prentices found a master Samurai and Navarre tied onto the walls.

"Now where is that demon?" Issachar said as he looked around.

"I'm right here, you human." a demon said as it emerged. It was an Alraune.

"Get ready to fight!" Flynn said.

"Right on it!" Walter said. A single Trisagion was enough to kill the Alraune, but Walter used an Agi spell on the corpse just to make sure. The atmosphere began to change as a light engulfed the area and when it died down along with the change in atmosphere, Jonathan asked, "Where are we?"

"The domain's faded away. This is what passes for normal in Naraku." Isabeau said before hearing a pained yell from Navarre. She turned around and saw him clutching his crotch while Kelsey was standing near him and looking pissed off.

"OW! Critical hit to the Luxuror jewels!" Navarre painfully said.

"Now I know to not piss you off under any circumstances, Kelsey." Issachar said meekly.

After a bit more talking, Jonathan escorted Navarre away and then everyone else went back to their rooms and retired to bed.


	7. Interlude 2: Holiday

The next day, Walter came in and said, "Pardon me for barging in again, but I hope you slept well last night?"

"We were told that the masters are all out today, and that us prentices are to have a holiday." Jonathan said as he arrived.

"They gave us permission to go out, too. Since the weather's so nice, why don't we eat breakfast outside? We invited Isabeau, but she demurred and said, 'I'd rather spend it alone.' Then again, Kelsey jumped at the opportunity so what can I say."

"There's a very good bakery in the castle town. Let's try their wares."

"oho. . . is that your stratagem for wooing the ladies, Jonathan?"

"What-!? D-Don't be coarse, Walter. I do not. . . erm, you know. . ." Jonathan said as he blushed.

"Wait, are you saying? I see! In that case, let's be on our way. We'll get our breakfast first."

"That's a good idea." Issachar said.

Once at the bakery, the baker welcomed everyone and immediately recognized Jonathan and then said, "Jonathan, my boy! I heard that you became a noble Samurai. It must be inconvenient, going without your servants, but I hope you'll continue your patronage here."

"Hoy, we'll take five loaves. Can we get fresh-baked ones, still kicking?" Walter asked.

"I don't know of any bread that kicks, but here you go. It's a pleasure to have you as a customer." The baker said to Walter.

"Anyways, we should get going. The best place that I can think for a good place to eat at is Lake Mikado." Issachar said.

After staving off some rambling from the baker about books, the five prentices went to Lake Mikado. Once there, Flynn saw someone familiar standing nearby.

"Oh, good to see you, Flynn." the Casualry said.

"Who are you? The name's Walter." Walter said to the Casualry.

"He. . . he's my father, Walter. Please show some respect for him." Flynn said.

"My, my, Flynn, you've matured a lot since you left for Mikado Castle with Issachar. I never thought that the two of you would become Samurai." Flynn's father said.

"Agh, we should have brought beverages." Jonathan just said, still thinking about breakfast.

"The crystal clear Lake Mikado water should do just fine." Issachar said.

"Anyways, I should really get back to Kiccigiorgi. If I start walking right now I should get there before my break time is over." Flynn's father said.

"You still tend the fields with Mother, I presume?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, my son. Now I must say farewell."

Flynn's father left, leaving the prentices to eat their breakfast alone. "I must say, you must have a lot of respect for your father. I couldn't get along with my dad before I started becoming a young woman at 12 years of age." Kelsey said.

After eating their breakfast, the prentices returned to the barracks at Mikado Castle, unaware that trouble would soon bring Issachar and Flynn back to Kiccigiorgi.

* * *

Underneath the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado in Tokyo, Koga Saburo was at the Meiji Shrine in Yoyogi talking with Futotama.

"So the Ashura-Kai plan to destroy Akibahara tomorrow?" Futotama asked.

"Yes, Futotama. I found out from a Mou-Ryo I talked to after retrieving this." Koga Saburo said before pulling out the Yasakani Magatama and gave it to Futotama.

"You've retrieved one of the Three Sacred Treasures. Maybe we can revive Amaterasu after all."

"The Ashura-Kai are still at our old Headquarters in Kasumagaseki, so that base is out of the question. Unless we can call the support of some hunters, we'll be getting nowhere with that and the Ring of Gaea won't let anyone into their stronghold at Ginza either. I also got this." Koga Saburo pulled out a mirror and gave it to Futotama.

"The Yata no Kagami. Now only the Kusanagi is needed for us to revive Lady Amaterasu."

The Kabuto Shrine is where the Kusanagi lies, but getting there requires going through Ginza and we know how that will turn out unless we can fly."

"You have a point, Koga Saburo."

A man from the Ring of Gaea ran in and said, "Sir Koga Saburo, I overheard and have brought you this." before pulling out the Kusanagi Tsurugi.

"You managed to fight off that jackass Aciel!? I never thought that anyone could best him." Koga Saburo said as he gave the sword to Futotama, who confirmed the Kusanagi Tsurugi as authentic.

"Now we just need to reach the Tokyo Castle Ruins in Kasumigaseki." Futotama said.

"The Ashura-Kai don't control the terminal at Ginza ever since we took control of that area. Unfortunately, they control the terminals at Shinjuku, Ueno, Shibuya, and the old Counter-Demon Force base at Kasumigaseki. They even maintain a blockade against the Tennozu and Toyosu areas." the Gaea man said.

"Even if the Ashura-Kai were to retake Ikebukuro and slay Xi Wangmu, it doesn't change the fact that they still control the terminal there." Koga Saburo said.

Meanwhile in Ginza, Rise Kujikawa was busy getting ready for a meeting with Yuriko, the leader of the Ring of Gaea. Even though by now she should have been around thirty of forty years old, she was still sixteen due to a lucky meeting with a Queen Mab when she turned sixteen. The blessing Rise received from Queen Mab prevented her body from aging and allowed her to mentally mature. Checking herself in the mirror, Rise made sure that her attire fit her. As it stood, her red blouse, light orange knee-length skirt, and orange shoes all fit.

Life had been harsh for Rise when the ceiling appeared above Tokyo. Her manager Inoue had been killed by foreign demons in Ikebukuro and his corpse had probably been eaten by Xi Wangmu, the bloodthirsty Empress of Ikebukuro. After losing her manager, Rise herself had nearly been captured by members of the Ashura-Kai and for two years she had eluded them. When she got her blessing from Queen Mab, she learned about how the Ring of Gaea had holed themselves up in a tunnel and stayed with them until they made a push into Ginza, where the Ring viciously purged all members of the Ashura-Kai after taking the district from them. After Ginza had been taken by the Ring of Gaea, Rise elected to stay in a few of the homes that had been deserted by the original inhabitants.

**A/N: well, what we have here is a small situation going on in Tokyo itself. Also, Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4 will be a minor character in this story.**


	8. Crisis at Kiccigiorgi

That night, Walter woke up Flynn and Issachar and said, "You'll not want to miss this. Isabeau's up to something on the rooftop. We're going to go see. Up, damn you!" as he woke up a sleeping Jonathan in his room.

"You disturbed our precious slumber over this. . . ? It's dreadfully impolite to intrude on a girl's private moments, you know." Jonathan said.

"So you say, and yet here you are."

"Well, that's. . . Um. . . It's. . ." Jonathan stuttered as he blushed.

"Yes, yes. Let's go before Isabeau decides to shut herself back up in her room, shall we?"

"I'm not interested. You should accompany Walter and Jonathan just to make sure they don't cause any trouble. Anyways, I have a night shift at the Treasure Room that I was resting for when you woke me up."

Issachar left for his night patrol and Flynn went with Walter and Jonathan to the rooftop. Once there, Isabeau didn't notice them initially, but as soon as Walter got the idea to surprise her, Jonathan disagreed, "I don't think she'll be pleased if you try that."

"That's the idea! I want to see that prim iron mask of hers slip." Walter said.

"And whose iron mask are we speaking of?" Isabeau retorted.

Walter was suddenly taken by surprise by Isabeau's question as was Jonathan. "Can't you be voyeurs in silence?" Isabeau asked rhetorically before saying, "The din is making it difficult to concentrate on my reading."

"You're reading? Isabeau, don't tell me that you're a devotee of that 'Literature' too."

"I'm sorry, but what? What I was reading is something called 'manga.' It's like a book with both words and pictures." Isabeau said before showing her manga to her fellows that were present.

"This is fascinating. . . I've never seen anything like it. It is indeed a story told through both words and pictures." Jonathan said.

"By the way, where is Issachar? I'm surprised that he isn't here with you guys." Isabeau asked.

"He's on night watch at the Treasure Room right now." Flynn answered.

"I see. Anyways, as for Navarre, he's been rather humble and now downplays his achievements whenever praised for something. Back to the manga I was talking about, the one I'm reading currently takes place in a fictional kingdom known as France. It's the story of a beautiful female warrior in male garb who valiantly and admirably plays an active role. But the warrioress falls in love with a man, her faithful companion, at one point. . . Oh and then" she said as lost herself in details.

"Am I truly hearing Isabeau talk about love? I hope that Lake Mikado doesn't dry up tomorrow. . ."

"Um, guys, shouldn't you be more worried about that?" Flynn asked as he pointed at some crimson clouds in the distance.

"That's. . . is something on fire? One of the villages is ablaze!" Walter said upon seeing the distant sky red.

"Doesn't Kiccigiorgi lie in that direction?" Isabeau asked.

"Divine crap! Both you and Issachar are from Kiccigiorgi! We need to tell him about what's going on now!" Walter exclaimed.

"Let us make haste!" Jonathan said.

The four prentices made their way down to Aquila Statue Plaza, where several Samurai were gathering. A master Samurai spotted them and said, "You four, halt. Prentices like yourselves are included on the expedition to Kiccigiorgi as well?"

"So there is trouble there." Walter said, confirming his suspicions.

"No, I've never received word of prentices being assigned to this situation."

"Forgive my insolence in protesting, sir, but I beg you to allow us to accompany the expedition! Kiccigiorgi is the hometown of two of our fellows." Jonathan said.

"Yes, I heard that one of the prentices was on the night watch at the treasure room. Commander Hope is with him and we reluctantly agreed to let him be on the expedition. However, those not specially summoned must remain at the ready in their rooms. That is the rule. Along with you, now."

"The rule. . . Are we to overlook an emergency in a friend's home because of this rule!?"

"What's all the commotion?" Commander Hope asked as he arrived along with Issachar.

"Sir. I have a report for you, Commander. These Samurai. . ." the master Samurai said as he reported what transpired to Hope.

"My God. So Kiccigiorgi was the hometown of you two." The Commander said to both Issachar and Flynn.

"Are you four still here? Return to your rooms before you are found in violation of-" the master Samurai said before being cut off by Hope.

"It's all right. I will permit these prentices to accompany us. We already have Issachar and Kelsey on the expedition, and Navarre has already been reassigned to protect the King as soon as." Hope said.

"But that would be against protocol. . ." the master Samurai protested.

"This is an emergency. The more hands we have, the better. Not to mention that a Samurai is bound to uphold not a set of rules, but the will of the people."

"F-Forgive my insolence, sir!"

"We will depart for Kiccigiorgi at once."

"Bless you!" Jonathan said to the Commander before Flynn, Isabeau, Walter, and Jonathan accompanied the expedition to Kiccigiorgi. They arrived at dawn and upon arriving, Isabeau said, "There are. . . no words."

"This. . . this is terrible! I hope that the people managed to get away safely." Issachar said while witnessing the desolation.

An old man approached and shrieked before exclaiming, "Y-You!? B-Be you demons!?"

"Have no fear, sir. We Samurai are here to help." Jonathan said.

"O God. . . You have not forsaken us. . ."

"Sir, did I hear you right? Did you speak of demons?" The Commander asked.

"M-Monsters I've never seen before came. . . and they. . . they went setting fire to the village. . . That dreadful visage. . . I know what I saw! The demons from the fairy-stories have appeared in our time! A few others escaped to Kiccigiorgi Forest. Blessed Samurai, I beg of you, please save them. . . Save the rest of the villagers." the old man cried.

"I shudder to think that the demons have encroached this far. . . Someone bring this elder a hot drink and him to our healers. My fellow Samurai, our destination now is Kiccigiorgi Forest."

"This is not good. I can sense the power of a terrifying demon at Kiccigiorgi Forest." Issachar said in an unnerved tone.

"The power of a terrifying demon? What could it be?" Hope asked.

"I- I can't really say its name but. . . I can sense from it an overwhelming intent to kill. I think an extremely legendary demon, a Fiend, is at Kiccigiorgi Forest." Issachar explained.

Once at the entrance of Kiccigiorgi Forest, Hope explained that the task is look for any survivors. "Each of you will comb the forest and look for survivors. I will remain here with the healers and relay instructions to you via the Gauntlet. Return here directly should you find any survivors. That also goes for if you sustain any injuries. The healers will treat your wounds. As for you three prentices, this is a personal matter for Flynn and Issachar. Give them your full support. Also, that Fiend is extremely dangerous. We cannot allow it to live as its existence alone threatens the entire Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Your other task is to slay the Fiend."

"We will gladly cooperate with them." Isabeau said.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Koga Saburo and Futotama had successfully revived Amaterasu and with her help they prevented the Ashura-Kai from destroying Akibahara. However it also had the effect of Akibahara completely closing itself off. Now hunters were swarming to the district and guarding the entrances to make sure that the Ashura-Kai could never again threaten the technological venue. The Ashura-Kai also placed a bounty of 2,000,000 Macca on Amaterasu's head since she had killed 3,000 Ashura-Kai members single-handedly and a 30,000 Macca bounty on Koga Saburo and Futotama for their role in defending Akibahara.

**A/N: This is going to be difficult for Flynn because he will end up having to fight and slay his father when he becomes a demon. Yeah, since Issachar became a Samurai, it is now Flynn's dad who embraces the books given by the Black Samurai and embraces the demonic.**


	9. Fiendish Ambition of the Black Samurai

After heading a bit into Kiccigiorgi Forest, several screams rang out.

"Was that not a human's cry? I believe it came from up ahead! Isabeau said.

Flynn killed an Innocent Horde single-handedly since it was blocking the way to survivors. After cutting down a Wormwood he heard a villager call out his name.

"Forgive us, lad. Our hands were full. . . Our child is still young. . . we owed your parents a great debt and I wanted to do something, but. . . !" the villager that called out to Flynn said.

"Many of the villagers are slain. . . Kiccigiorgi is probably finished. Where are we supposed to go? If we survive the night, what are we to do in the morning?" a frightened woman said.

"Sir? Father said that I'd die if I was caught by a 'demon'... Your mother and father haven't been caught by demons, have they?" the young boy asked.

"Knowing my father, he wouldn't have been caught. My mother I'm not so sure of." Flynn answered.

"You're a very strong boy not to cry. Now hurry along to the forest entrance. Powerful Samurai are waiting there for you." Isabeau said.

The villagers bowed and went for the forest's entrance.

Very quickly, Flynn had to fight an Element Horde that was blocking the way. When Jonathan dealt the deathblow to the Horde though, another demon quickly appeared. This demon had a trumpet held in both hands and it literally flew above the ground, plus it had a helmet on its skeletal head.

Issachar quickly replaced Jonathan and said, "So this is the Fiend."

"Hahahahaha, I am the Trumpeter! I shall sound my horn and bring the Apocalypse!" The Fiend exclaimed.

Flynn shot the Fiend and it turned out that it was weak to guns and proceeded to swap in demons that were ready to fight the Fiend. The fight lasted around seven hours, after which Jonathan decided to intervene and managed to slay the Fiend when it was about to kill Issachar with a Great Logos attack. After the Fiend died, Flynn supported Issachar and made their way back to the healers. Once they were treated, Issachar said to the Commander, "Part of our task is done. The Fiend has been slain."

"Understood. Now we can focus on looking for survivors." Hope said.

Flynn and Issachar quickly reunited with the other four prentices. After fighting another innocent horde, a villager said, "You. . . Could you be here to save us? Ah, you truly are a Samurai at heart."

"Give your mouths a rest and move your legs instead. The Samurai are stationed at the entrance to the forest. Be sure you don't delay in reaching them." Walter said to the two villagers. They immediately left and after they did, Flynn heard another scream. Checking out its source revealed it to be a man cowering from a Strix. It noticed Flynn and tried to kill him, but a Ziodyne from the Samurai electrocuted it instantly. After talking with him, Flynn was able to get the man to head for the entrance.

"To all Samurai, this is Hope speaking. I have information from one of our fellows who was making inquiries nearby. It seems a Sabbath was underway not long ago in the Kiccigiorgi Forest. These are apparently gatherings where people meet to discuss the Literature distributed by the Black Samurai. There may be other survivors further within the forest. Go deeper into the forest and resume your search." Hope said through the Gauntlet.

Heading deeper into the forest, Flynn destroyed a Wormwood and headed deeper into the forest. Upon reaching a cliff in the forest, Flynn saw his father.

"Ah, so you've come, my boy." Flynn's father said coldly.

"What is it now?" Flynn asked.

"I've been enlightened by the Black Samurai personally and I now know that all my life I've been tormented by lack of information! Now that had changed. You see, I'm embraced the demonic and now wish to destroy the Kingdom!"

Flynn's Father began to twist and warp. After it was done he attacked. With a single swing of his sword, Flynn ended up having to kill his father.

"Ngh. . . was there no other way to ease his pain?" Jonathan asked.

"What you did was correct. Given the man's torment, I believe it was the most realistic choice." Walter said to Flynn.

Isabeau could not say anything, but Hope sent another transmission.

"We have testimony that the Black Samurai was witnessed in the innermost region of the Kiccigiorgi Forest. Those who receive this message must make the Black Samurai's capture their top priority. The Black Samurai appears as a human clad in ebon armor." Hope said before repeating himself and cutting the transmission. Upon reaching the innermost depths of the forest, the prentices saw a figure clad in ebon.

"Ebon attire. . . I think that this can be none other than the Black Samurai." Isabeau said.

"What an unearthly appearance, though. I've never seen armor nor helmets the like of those." Jonathan commented.

"Don't glare at me like that. I won't refuse those who yearn for me." the Black Samurai said in a feminine tone.

"That voice. . . You're a woman." Walter said.

"What kind of books do you prefer? I'll give you knowledge and wisdom." the Black Samurai replied.

"We have been ordered to restrain you. Resistance would be unwise." Isabeau said.

"But don't you want to know why I am distributing the books?" the Black Samurai asked.

"There will be time for you to justify yourself at Mikado Castle." Jonathan said.

"Oh, what pitiful children. You aren't even allowed to realize how distorted and biased this kingdom is. That's why I distribute bookw: To spread knowledge and wisdom to everyone. Is that such a sin?" the Black Samurai playfully commented.

"Enough boasts from you. You're in our custody now and that's that." Walter said.

"I see. Your lack of knowledge and wisdom prevents you from understanding. Come to the underground." the Black Samurai said.

"Underground? What are you talking about now?" Isabeau asked.

"I must go, but I'll leave these girls to keep you company." the Black Samurai said before summoning a horde of Lilims.

"The woman has summoned demons!" Walter exclaimed.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Samurai of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. For we will surely see each other again." the Black Samurai said before leaving.

"Wait!" Walter said.

"Walter! The enemy at hand should be our concern at present! Stay on form, everyone!" Jonathan chided.

The horde all said some stuff and Isabeau exclaimed, "Ah! Something's coming. . . be careful!"

The Lilim Horde unleashed a bewitching aura that began to affect Jonathan and Walter while Flynn, Issachar, Kelsey, and Isabeau remained calm.

"Ngh, my mind. . . my thoughts are not my own!" Jonathan said.

"Is this. . . what madness is like?" Walter wondered.

"What's the matter, everyone? I feel perfectly at ease." Isabeau said.

"I also feel alright." Kelsey said.

"Of course. . . this is. . . a charm spell. . ." Jonathan said before falling unconscious.

"Come to think of it, what are these thought of pure. . . oh nuts. . ." Issachar said before passing out for a moment and then awakening with terrifying rage.

"AAARRRRR! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Issachar yelled at the Lilim Horde as he charged at them while his comrades excluding Kelsey and Isabeau fell unconscious. The three of them put up a vicious fight, with Issachar unleashing several Great Logos after casting a single Antichthon at the Horde. In the end, only one injured Lilim survived and was disappointed as it fled instead of staying and definitely dying.

When Flynn finally awoke, Issachar said to him, "You've come around."

"Thank goodness. . . You wouldn't awaken no matter how much we tried talking to you, Flynn." Isabeau said to Flynn.

"Much to our chagrin, it seems those demonic girls knocked us menfolk out. Walter and I were both head-over-heels for them. . . It was Isabeau who brought us to our senses." Jonathan said.

"I wasn't knocked out for a long time like you guys, but I went into a rage and killed almost all of them."

"One of those demonic girls escaped before we could kill it." Kelsey explained.

"Except for Issachar, you men really are useless in a crisis. I'm surprised that the charm spell only knocked Flynn out instead of working on him perfectly." Isabeau chided.

Before anyone could respond, the Commander spoke to them and said that he had seen the record of their battle with the Black Samurai and would like to hear the tale.

"Allow me and Isabeau to explain along with Kelsey." Issachar said.

"Though we discovered and attempted to capture the Black Samurai, she called upon demons, thwarting our efforts." Issachar, Kelsey and Isabeau transmitted.

"Demons. . . this bears explaining in more detail. Return to the forest entrance at once." Hope said before cutting the transmission.

Once at the entrance, Hope said, "Well done, prentices. I muist ask that you report what happened right away."

They made their reports on what happened inside Kiccigiorgi Forest.

"I see. So the Black Samurai has some knowledge of demon summoning. . . And those who read the Black Samurai's books turn into demons. . . Of late, we have heard more accounts of demons seen outside Naraku. If this is the Black Samurai's doing, tonight's events make sense. So, Abbot Hugo's surmise was correct. . ." the Commander noted.

"Hoy, if those who read the books became demons, then all those demons wandering within the forest. . ." Walter began, but Jonathan chided, "Shh, Flynn and Issachar'll hear you."

A master Samurai came and reported that there were no signs of any other survivors or even the Black Samurai.

"To all the Samurai here, our healers will remain here to treat the survivors. The rest of you are dismissed. Return to Mikado Castle." Hope said.


	10. Meanwhile in Tokyo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tayama yelled. A few members of the Ashura-Kai gulped as they knew that their boss was utterly pissed at their recent failure.

"FIRST THE FAILURE TO DESTROY AKIBAHARA, THEN THE FAILURE TO STOP HUNTERS AND MEMBERS OF THE COUNTER-DEMON FORCE FROM RETAKING THEIR BASE AT KASUMIGASEKI AND NOW YOU GUYS FAILED TO STOP THE NEWLY-REFORMED COUNTER-DEMON FORCE FROM TAKING THE CITY OF UENO FROM US! YOU ALL ARE IMBECILES! BOLLOCK-BRAINED FOOLS! SHIT-HEADED NINCOMPOOPS! CAN'T YOU FUCKING IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?"

"Sir, it's not our fault! That wretched Defense Divinity and Amaterasu are to blame!" a senior member of the Ashura-Kai said.

"GRRR, I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING STRUT ABOUT AND TAKE CONTROL OF TOKYO FROM ME, ESPECIALLY SOME GODS OF JAPAN AND A BUNCH OF UNRULY HUNTERS! AMATERASU AND THE COUNTER-DEMON FORCE MUST BE ELIMINATED AND KOGA SABURO'S MEDIUM MUST BE CAPTURED!"

"If the Counter-Demon Force is working closely with Koga Saburo, it will be difficult to take his medium. He is sure to remain in Kasumigaseki as is Amaterasu if the Japanese Sun Goddess's current power is any indication."

"ENOUGH EXCUSES! YOU ALL NEED TO COME UP WITH 'ONE GOOD PLAN,' OR ELSE!"

"How can we get ourselves out of this predicament?" the senior member said of a few of his buddies.

"There must be some way to lure Koga Saburo away from the Counter-Demon Force base. Say, do any of you remember 4 years ago when a pack of hooligans were squatting at Club Milton?" a young member of the Ashura-Kai said.

"Oh, that mess. I hate to have to use this, but Red production has been stable for a good three years now. It has helped that we stationed Tenkai at the entrance to Midtown to stop anyone from entering the nerve-center of our operation. We'll lure Koga Saburo to Club Milton with the idea of forcing him to squat there, then we'll call some hunters loyal to us in to finish him off."

"Hmm, that could work. In any case, we have our plan."

Tayama seemed to have regained his composure and said, "It seems that you guys came up with a good plan. Excellent. We should start making preparations now. Get ready to face my wrath, Koga Saburo! Hahahahahahahaha!"

At the Counter-Demon Force base, Amaterasu was busy inside the briefing room with Futotama. They were busy along with a few hunters discussing plans to rebuild a bridge so that it would be possible to launch an attack and take control of Shinjuku from the Ashura-Kai.

"The main attack force will tread through the poisonous swamp and set up a base camp at Nakano. From there they'll need to additional personnel until they have enough to storm the Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Office. Meanwhile, the second group should take the eastern part of the district and secure it." a hunter said.

"The Ashura-Kai are sure to be formulating plans to try to take control of Kasumigaseki now. We haven't tried to disturb the Terminal Guardian yet, but sooner or later someone's gonna have to evict him from the terminal here in the base and at Ueno." Another hunter said.

"It will be too dangerous for me to lead. The Ashura-Kai's forces will know to target me now." Amaterasu said.

"And we don't know if Fujiwara and Skins are still holed up in Cafe Florida since the guard won't let anyone pass without showing 'proof of membership' to him."

"That's gotta be a matchbox! That Hikaru girl who mysteriously appeared after the ceiling appeared has one and with it I saw her enter the Cafe." a third hunter exclaimed.

"Well, look who's talking. Hikaru's been strutting around Tokyo like she controls the city instead of the Ashura-Kai! They don't try to mess with her and the one time a member of their organization groped her, she pinned the unfortunate guy against a wall and crushed his family jewels with her butt! Then again, we don't mess with her ever since I heard that from a hunter who witnessed the incident." a fourth hunter remarked.

"Yeah, and the demons seem to ignore her completely whenever she's wandering the streets. One of my buddies had managed to peek up her skirt when she bent forward to pick up 200 Macca and the wind blew at just the right time for him to take in the view. He also managed to capture it on his camera and the photo, while it's in black and white due to his camera's printer being damaged slightly, confirmed that Hikaru actually wears panties under her skirt." a fifth hunter said.

"Ugh, at times you men really think about dirty stuff, don't you?" a female hunter spoke up.

"Yeah, then again if it weren't for Hikaru being around, the male hunters would be trying to peep on us when we bathe." another female hunter said.

"You got that right, Nozomi."

Meanwhile at Tsukiji Hongwanji, Rise had managed to get an audience with Yuriko when she arrived at the entrance to the Ring of Gaea's stronghold. The meeting was very useful when it came to getting information as she learned that several members of the Ring were preparing to attack Ikebukuro to drive out Xi Wangmu and take the district for themselves. However, the Gaea members preparing to attack learned that a Jirae Talisman was the only thing that could break the barrier currently cutting Ikebukuro off from the rest of Tokyo. Another thing was that a demon named Kuebiko was taking up residence at the Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Office along with several other Jirae demons and they were planning to make another Jirae Talisman to replace the one stolen from them by the Ashura-Kai.

Aside from that, Rise found out that major trouble would soon come. Apparently above the ceiling a group of armed men were holding a meeting and they decided that it was time to march into what they called 'the Unclean Ones' Country,' which must have meant Tokyo City itself. The good news was that the Ashura-Kai were not successful in destroying Akibahara and that the Counter-Demon Force had been re-established. They were also planning to take Shinjuku from the Ashura-Kai. That information pleased Rise as that meant she could return to her former career as an idol singer once the district was liberated.

**A/N: Things are heating up chapter will be the Samurai fighting the Minotaur. Also, Aegis/Aigis will eventually make an appearance in this story as a Second Generation Anti-Demon Weapon and member of the Counter-Demon Force as the Kirijo Group and Nanjo Group haven't been established.**


	11. Hall of the Minotaur

It was relatively easy to reach the Fifth Stratum of Naraku, where a pair of large stone doors guarded the way to a legendary demon.

Isabeau noticed that a phrase was carved onto the door and she read, "Those who serve God Almighty: Thou shalt not proceed beyond this door." before saying, "Is this not a warning from Aquila?"

"I guess it is, but the Monastery wants us to disregard it." Walter said.

"I'm detecing a strong demon ahead. Do you want to go on?" Burroughs asked.

Deciding to go on, the six prentices went through the doors. On the other side, Walter looked around and said, "Now then. . . Where is this legendary demon? Perhaps it has wasted away lo these many years?"

A deep voice then called, "For humans to have the gall to step into the Hall of the Minotaur. . ."

Walter was caught off guard and asked, "What in blazes!?"

"Everyone, look!" Jonathan yelled.

The Minotaur appeared from the shadows of the hall and said, "Over a thousand and five hundred years have passed since I formed the pact with my master. You are either truly skilled or fools indeed to ignore his warning. I will dine on your blood that wishes to mingle with the Unclean!"

As Isabeau decided to support Flynn for this battle, the other four prentices had their hands full as a pair of Yomotsu Ikusas attacked Jonathan and Walter while a Kurama Tengu and Harpy assailed Issachar and Kelsey.

"Now come, Samurai. Put on a good show. . ." the Minotaur taunted.

Flynn unleashed a single Bufudyne and then the Minotaur said, "You seem to have some skill, but it pales in comparison to what my master Aquila was capable of. Do you genuinely believe it will be enough to triumph over me?"

"We are determined to win." Flynn answered.

"Hngh, 'Determination'. . . Children you maye be, but the strength of one truly determined is formidable indeed. I have perhaps misappraised you. If so, then I must brace myself with all my strength as well." it replied.

"That was well done. You matched him measure for measure!" Walter said to Flynn, whose motivation was strengthened by his comrade's words and his attack power increased as a result.

After taking two normal attacks from a Compendium-summoned Mara and Shiva, the Minotaur asked, "Nngh, have I met my match? Do the Samurai truly have no limits?"

"Indeed not." Flynn answered.

"For the day to come again that I feared the prospect of defeat, remote as it may be, Aquila. . . they may be. . ." The Minotaur said as its thoughts became a jumbled mess, causing it to relax its guard and decrease its defense. Flynn and his demons restrained themselves and used normal attacks while the Minotaur's Physical strikes were repelled off of Mara, Shiva, and Beelzebub. The Minotaur noticed that it was outmatched and it said, "I-I had not thought. . . you could be so skilled. . . No wonder, you are descendants of Aquila."

"Minotaur. You have proven your devotion to your master, King Aquila. We will strike you down with the utmost respect!" Jonathan said as he finished off a Yomotsu Ikusa and distracting its partner long enough for Walter to finish it off. Flynn allowed Mara to use a Charged Berserker God and then the Minotaur had red lines appear on its body.

"No, I am undone. . . Forgive me, Aquila. Our pact. . . ends here. . . But perhaps, we can entrust. . . the future to them." the Minotaur said as its body disintegrated. Meanwhile, Kelsey and Issachar had defeated the Harpy and Kurama Tengu that had attacked them.

Isabeau mentioned that beyond the hall was unknown territory and Jonathan commented on the whole situation being a violation of the Samurai code, but Walter said that it was necessary to create new paths. At the back of the Hall of the Minotaur was a ladder that reached downward.

"It would be most inappropriate if any of us men went down first. Let Isabeau and Kelsey explore first." Jonathan insisted.

"We'll be too busy fighting demons down there to bother." Walter said.

"It doesn't really matter since Kelsey and I both wear shorts under our skirts, but would either of you dare to peek up the dress of a Luxuror woman?" Isabeau rhetorically asked Jonathan and Walter.

Flynn knew better than to answer a question like that and simply waited for Isabeau to head down the ladder. Kelsey followed her and then Issachar, Walter, and Jonathan went down before Flynn descended the ladder into a cave with a metal floor. While advancing through, the prentices saw a door.

"Oho, perfect timing. That room over there looks like a fine place to take a rest. My demons have been pestering me to let them heal themselves." Walter said.

Flynn and the others entered a small room when they opened the door. Once inside, they saw several artifacts around. Walter noticed one and said, "Hm. . ." as he examined one such artifact.

"What is it, Walter?" Jonathan asked.

"Have a look at this." Walter said as he picked up the artifact, which looked like the Bruce Gun that Issachar carried on himself.

"I've never seen anything of its like in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. What could its purpose be?" Isabeau asked.

Burroughs cut in and said, "It's times like these that I come in handy."

"Do you know what it is, Burroughs?"

"Scanning. . ."

Burroughs scanned the object and said, "This is a weapon called a 'gun.' It fires projectiles called 'bullets' to kill enemies at a distance."

"Oh, another mystic relic? If so, then we must bring it to Abbot Hugo's attention." Jonathan said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll automatically send data on the relics you find to the Monastery. That frees you up to keep your focus on the mission." Burroughs said.

"I hardly mention it now, but you're quite clever, Burroughs." Kelsey said.

"These guns could come in useful. Let's take them along." Walter said as he got a Bruce Gun along with Isabeau, Kelsey, and Jonathan.


	12. Excavation Quarters in the Sky

After exiting the room, the prentices walked through the cave until reaching a set of metal doors.

"Hm. Does it seem to you that the room up ahead has some importance?" Isabeau asked.

"With luck, we'll find more useful mystic relics such as those guns." Jonathan answered.

"I feel like a proper adventurer now. I'm starting to enjoy myself!" Walter said.

Deciding to investigate, the six prentices wenth through the doors and entered a small room with a strange altar in the middle.

"What is this room?" Walter asked.

"Activating scan mode." Burroughs said before scanning the altar.

"This is the Sky Terminal." she said.

"The 'Sky Terminal,' you say?" Jonathan asked.

Hugo cut in with a transmission and said, "Well done, my Samurai. I have seen Burrough's logs. It would seem you discovered a Terminal Room."

"What's a Terminal?" Walter asked.

"It's a matter transportation device. It's built to move things instantly between different Terminals." Burroughs said.

"Instantly!? Th-That's some advanced magic. . ."

"Oh no no. There has been another such Terminal in Aquila Plaza since days of old." Hugo said.

"Could it be that one area that's constantly being guarded?" Issachar asked.

"You would be correct, but without a second terminal to connect to, it was not active. . . Until now, that is."

"Then does this mean we can now travel instantly between Naraku and the Aquila Statue Plaza?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, that is correct. However, the name of the Terminal in Aquila Plaza has not yet been established. That is a necesaary step before the Terminals can be linked. Hence, in honor of your achievement in discovering a Terminal Room, I shall allow you the honor of naming it."

"My, this is quite sudden. Hmmm, I can't think of anything."

"Anything is suitable, I think, so long as it isn;t perverse." Isabeau said.

"He says 'allowing us the honor of naming it,' but I'll wager he simply can't come up with one himself. Can you think of anything, Flynn?" Walter said.

"I've accessed the 'NO NAME' Terminal. Please give it a name, Master Flynn." Burroughs said.

After much deliberation Flynn said, "The Terminal called be called the 'Aquila Terminal.' Does anyone object?"

Everyone agreed that Aquila was a good name and then Burroughs said, "The link with the Aquila Ternimal is complete. You can go between them now."

"You're like Aquila now. Your name too will be passed down to future generations. Damn, now I'm jealous." Walter said.

"Ah, one more thing: There would seem to be several other Terminals in the Unclean Ones' country. You may as well try and find them all. I shall be counting on you, Samurai."

"I do wish he wouldn't saddle us with more work with little more than a 'may as well.' Then again, speak of the devil and he shalt appear." Walter said.

After going back into the cave, one last set of doors remained untouched. Going through them and down a flight of stairs revealed a large room.

"It appears that this flooring is some sort of scaffolding." Issachar noted. Descending the scaffodling, the prentices reached an observation deck and looked out through it windows.

"What is this?" Jonathan asked.

"There are stars below us." Walter said.

"It's lovely." Isabeau noted.

"Hoy that's not starlit sky. I can faintly make out bedrock on the ceiling."

"Ah, that must be the magic of the Unclean Ones. I've read about their power to light buildings."

"Then, this is the Uncleans Ones' country. Quite a startling sight. Hm?" Jonathan said as he noticed something.

Jonathan looked at something in a corner of the deck. "This metal door here. . . Could it be the entrance to this hall? But I don't see a knob. . . How is one meant to open it?" He said.

"I can field this one. It's a transport device called an elevator. It lets people go easily up or down between each floor. The electricity is definitely on, so you should be able to ride it by pushing the button near the door." Burroughs said.

"Illuminating buildings and vertical transports. The Unclean Ones have some very interesting magic." Walter said as he pressed the switch and when everyone got on the prentices rode the elevator down to the lower floors.

While exploring around the place, the six prentices saw many human-shaped stone statues around.

"What is this place? Some sort of hall for an Unclean One sculptor?" Walter asked.

"Their expressions are quite vivid. Look at the terror on this one's face." Jonathan said.

"I heard something." Isabeau notified Flynn.


	13. Hikaru Appears

At the Counter-Demon Force base in Kasumigaseki, Koga Saburo was keeping watch over the door to the briefing room when he heard the elevator door open and saw Fujiwara and Skins enter the hall.

"Ah, you've arrived. This means that. . ." Koga Saburo said.

"Yep, you had somehow managed to recreate the Counter-Demon Force with the help of several hunters. They've retaken Shinjuku and our base here along with the district of Ueno were reclaimed for the Counter-Demon Force earlier. Unfortunately it seems that the Metropolitan Government Office is still being squatted by a bunch of Jirae led by Kuebiko. At least the Corpses were destroyed when the eastern part of Shinjuku was breached by Counter-Demon Force troops suppported by several hunters." Fujiwara said.

"And we've got word that Rise Kujikawa will soon be returning to being an idol singer and her first performance will be at a nice restaurant in Kabukicho." Skins added.

"That Terminal Guardian is still squatting here and in Ueno. Nobody wants to bother him, but I've heard some of our men that the Ashura-Kai have supposedly encountered 'Angels' by the Sky Tower. They're pretty much like humans and destroyed that asshole Pealliadh. Good thing too because he was mucking up the Shinobazu Pond." Koga Saburo said.

"Well, I'll be in the briefing room with Fujiwara. I guess that Akibahra still stands because of the actions of you and Amaterasu." Skins said.

Skins and Fujiwara went into the briefing room of the base. Meanwhile with Flynn, he and the other prentices had just crossed the river into Chidoya after giving Pealliadh's head to a bunch of Kelpies that had been kicked out of Shinobazu Pond. Heading south, they eventually reached the area where the Counter-Demon Force base was. A hunter guarded the elevator leading to the base and recognized Flynn and the others as the 'Angels' and permitted them access. In a storage room of the base, Walter thought he saw the Black Samurai, but it turned out to be an empty Black Demonica, just like the gold-colored suits that Flynn and Issachar wore.

After finding a key card, the prentices decided to check the briefing room and sent copies of the data inside the computers to the Monastery. With that done, they left the Counter-Demon Force base after evicting the Terminal Guardian from the Terminal in the base and went towards Shinjuku. The trek involved crossing poison swamps and battling demons. At the south entrance of Shinjuku a girl noticed the prentices and said hello to them.

"H-Hoy. . . what do you want?" Walter asked the girl.

"I haven't seen you before. Where are you from?"

"The surface." Flynn answered.

"The surface? You mean the place on the top of the ceiling? Ooh, are you the 'angels' people are talking about? Neat." the girl said before giggling.

"So we are gaining some infamy in Tokyo after all." Jonathan said.

"That having been established, who are you? Have you some business with us?" Isabeau asked.

The girl got closer to them and said, "I'm Hikaru, and I'm interested in you all."

"You are? I suppose I am grateful for that?" Isabeau said while Flynn noticed Walter grinning like a mischievious child.

Issachar though was so surprised by this that his face turned blue for a few seconds and when he recovered he said, "You're interested in us? Um, my name's Issachar. Nice to meet you."

"By the way, you're after the Black Samurai, huh? I don't know where she is, but I do know a place where there's a lot of books!" Hiraku said.

"Truly? Hoy, tell us if you please." Walter asked.

"It's the Juraku Bookstore in the district called Ikebukuro."

"Tell me: why are you showing us such kindness when we've only just met? Is it because you're interested in us?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, you're right on the target." Hikaru said.

"Hey, Hikaru. My name's Kelsey. Do you know of any clothes shops in Tokyo?" Kelsey said to Hikaru.

"There's several expensive shops in Ginza, but the Ring of Gaea don't let anyone in except for their own members. There should also be a few clothes shops in Ikebukuro, Shibuya and even here in Shinjuku. Anyways, see you later!" Hikaru said as she walked away.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we'll be seeing her very frequently." Issachar said.

"I overheard from the masters that people important to the Eastern Kingdom are being held inside of a tower in Shinjuku National Park. I don't think that we should free those people as my demons have been telling me that those people will bring ruin to all." Kelsey said.


End file.
